Damn good
by somethinginbetween
Summary: I don't usually curse but I used damn a lot in this story, hence the title, haha. Its a cute little one shot set after Parley. Kensi/Nell friendship and of course as always DENSI. Its rated T because I used a couple of curse words but nothing heavy.


**This is set after Parley. As always I do not own these beautiful people. I am just best friends with them. Okay, maybe not but kinda. I can't wait for season 5! Just a short little one shot. As always Densi, Densi, Densi people. **

Kensi sits in her car thinking about what just happened.

_"I am good if you are good"_

_"I am good"_

She banged her head against the steering wheel. She wanted to yell, cry, go to the hospital and strangle Monica. She had so many questions but wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer. Just the image of Deeks kissing Monica made her stomach roll. She couldn't even let her mind wander to anything farther without loosing her dinner in parking lot.

Desperate times call for desperate measures so she sent off a text.

_Code: Samantha Jones_

_Location: Waterloo_

_Threat level: Charmed_

She immediately received a response.

_Accepted ETA 1hour_

Kensi quickly went home showered and changed. One of the many perks of being an agent was learning how to go from agent into victoria secret model in record time. Kensi picked up a simple black cocktail dress that hugged her curves and showed off her legs that seemed to go on for days. She wore her hair down with loose waves framing her face. Kensi's never been one for too much make up but a code Samantha Jones called for a smokey eye, a little blush, some lip gloss and out the door she was.

Her friend was already at the bar when Kensi arrived.

"Hey, Nell...You got here fast. I thought I would beat you"

"Yeah well lets just say I thought that I might be getting either a code: Charolette or code: Samantha. For the record, I prepared for both. I have 3 pints of ice cream, 2 awful movies and a pair of clay masque packets at home. I patiently waited for a text in my most Samantha outfit"

Kensi smiled at her oh too smart friend. Perhaps she knew her better than she thought or perhaps her petite friend had been hanging out with Hetty too long.

"Well, Thank you Nell. I needed this"

Being the only girls in OPS. Kensi and Nell had developed a friendship that just as they were melded the girly/ungirly and well the quirky. While they were pumped to go to monster truck rallies, the Renaissance festival, the Los Angelos comic book convention, they also enjoyed the Fashion Police, the Step Up franchise and girl code. Girl code included code Samantha. Samantha Jones was the most sexually confident of the women of Sex in the City. She enjoyed flings, younger men and a good drink so clearly a code Samantha called for drinking fancy drinks, getting as many numbers as possible and then leaving a trail of broken hearts because Samantha didn't cry over boys. She made boys cry. A code Charolette on the other had meant ice cream, girly movies, nail polish and talking until 3am. Code Carrie meant that they would talk later, after a long bubble bath, some time with her journal and her thoughts. There was never actually a need for a code Miranda because well she was the reasonable one and there is no fun in reasonable. Threat level charmed was more a la six degrees of Kevin Bacon in that Shannon Doherty was in Charmed and in 90210. And remember when Dylan cheated on Brenda with Kelly? That bitch! Threat Level charmed was pretty serious because friends don't kiss other friends boyfriends. Thats betrayal of the worst kind and it called for some serious drinking.

"I ordered you one of those grapefruit martini's you like, Natalie" Nell said with a wink.

"Why thank you Olivia. You know me too well"

Another rule of code Samantha. You got to name and come up with one another's cover story so tonight they were Natalie and Olivia. The fun part was the cover story. At first it was just fun and games; a dolphin trainer, an archeologist, a tv producer for some hit show. But as the drinks start flowing it always becomes a game of one up manship. The last code Samantha Jones, Nell told the lucky guys that were trying to pick them up that Kensi was a Australian zoo keeper on loan to the Los Angeles Zoo. Kensi had to talk with an Australian accent all night. By the end of the night, she had lost her accent and just kept throwing "mate" at the end of her slurred sentences. Kensi got her back though telling them that Nell had just graduated as a sex therapist with a minor dominatrixology. When in doubt just put -ology at then end of things, right. Speaking of the last code Samantha Jones. It was after the operation with the other Monica, the mexican bombshell. Maybe Kensi should just start drinking after Deeks meets anyone named Monica, just to be efficient.

The night went better than planned. There was no mention of Deeks, Monica or anything from that day. Even though they both new that what drove them there was a shaggy blonde detective, no one dared to bring him up. They both collected several phone numbers. Always on the bar's paper napkins. Code Samantha rule number 3. Cellphone's make girls nights under fake names and fake lives so complicated. Paper napkin's were not only an ode to a simpler time but also a great way to count who got the most numbers. Loser bought breakfast the next day. Rule number 4.

Nell took it easy on Natalie. She was an NICU nurse. Guys love nurses. Kensi simply mouthed a "thank you". Kensi decided that she would reciprocate the favor and made Olivia a kindergarden teacher with a big heart. The big heart part was true but Nell would probably rather fight Sam than be put in a room of children who didn't understand basic binary code. At last call the girls ordered their last drink, a shot, a Red, White and Blue- blue curaçao, peach schnapps, grenadine. Rule number 5. It was like a secret homage that while they were a pack of lies that night. They were federal agents and gosh darn it they kicked ass.

As they parted ways, the two friends hugged.

"Thanks Nell. I really needed to not think tonight"

"No worries, Kens. You will have to think about him at some point"

Kensi didn't even bother to protest the insinuation that her friend had just made. Maybe it was the alcohol but it was more likely the truth of it all that made her sigh and respond "I know".

As Kensi got in her cab, closed her eyes and silently prayed that whatever this thing was with Deeks was it would go away. God, he was so infuriating but he also was funny, smart, kind and damn it he was cute.

Nell got into her cab and while she was going to blame this on the alcohol. She was pretty sure that it was the best thing for her friend. She sent a text.

_Code Over the falls_

_Location Kensi's_

_ETA 20min_

As Kensi hoped out of the cab, she took off her shoes. Letting her feet touch the cool ground, she sighed in relief. She was pretty sure she could never be Samantha Jones based on footwear alone. She noticed a shadowy figure on her porch. She pulled out a small gun from her thigh holster. Hey a girl can never be too safe. She crept until she was right behind him.

"Freeze! Federal Agent"

"Are you sure you should be carry a gun after drinking?"

"Jesus Deeks! What the hell?!"

"Nell texted me code over the falls. I was worried about you"

"Nell?!...does she have a secret code with everyone? and what the hell is over the falls anyway?" Kensi cursed Nell and then made two mental notes. One Nell had definitely spent too much time with Hetty and two come up with worst cover ever for Nell for their next girls night.

"Its a surfing term. It means a surfer being sucked under a wave...trouble"

"Well as you can see. I am pleasantly tipsy and not in trouble"

"Okayyyyy, well let me make sure you get in safe and I'll be on my way I guess" He looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. God she was beautiful is all that came to his mind but considering the situation probably a thought best kept to himself.

As Kensi opened her purse looking for her keys, a slew of napkins came falling out of her small clutch. Deeks bent down to pick them up reading a couple out loud.

"Call me beautiful, Brad 585-3342"

"Don't forget to call, Steve 765-9087"

"This is some good work, Kensi. I mean there have to be 10 numbers here"

"Eleven and Nell beat me but you would probably put us both to shame" she quipped proudly pulling out her keys finally.

She entered her apartment and he quickly followed giving her no other option but to let him in.

"Kensi...I-I am sorry"

"Oh you have nothing to be sorry for Deeks. You were just doing your job, right?"

"You keep saying that but why does it feel like this!?" He was on the verge of yelling.

She calmly and maybe even borderline seductively walked up to him inches from his face, hands on his chest and dared him in almost a whisper.

"I don't know Deeks. Why does it feel this way? You tell me"

She looked at him straight on. He knew that she was challenging him but to what? to kiss her? to profess his undying love? to admit that their thing was getting out of control? Damn it Kensi Blye was confusing. While the thoughts raced in his head, he stood their speechless unable to look away from her gaze.

"That's what I thought" Kensi slowly walked back to her room to change. She stumbled around cursing herself for not doing laundry. She grabbed an old t-shirt and walked out. She was still feeling the alcohol from the night and didn't even bother looking for pants. After all it was a code Samantha night and Samantha Jones would not wear pants. This all logically made sense in Kensi's somewhat aching head.

Deeks just swallowed hard as he saw his partner walking out in only a t-shirt and black lace panties that he could catch glimpses of as she moved.

"Nice shirt partner"

"Uhh...thanks"

"I had one just like it. Weird..." he smirked at her.

It was just then that she cursed herself realizing that it was indeed his shirt. _Oh two can play at this game._

Kensi walked over to fridge and bent over just enough making sure that her partner caught more than a glimpse of her panties and her long legs.

"Water?" she offered oh so sweetly.

He just stood there just trying to process how he even got here. Standing in his partner's kitchen while she was wearing nothing but his shirt and underwear. _Wait is this a dream? This is definetly a dream outfit._

"Deeks! water?" she snapped at him.

" Uhh, yeah. That would be great actually" He had all of sudden become hot.

"Kensi, Can we talk?

"About what?"

"Kensi...about us, you know about what?

They sat on her couch. All of a sudden Kensi lost her Samantha courage and pulled her shirt down as much as she could to cover her legs.

They both sat there not knowing where or how to start. Then as if on cue they both began at the same time. They stopped at the same time and just laughed together.

"I want us to be okay"

"Me too"

"How do we do that?"

"I am going to throw this out there and its just an idea...but we could make out a little?"

"Deeks! Being serious here"

"Okay second base, final offer but I require a proper dinner date for anything else" He gave her a wink.

"Shut up!" She laughed and punched him. He grabbed his shoulder and faked unbearable pain.

His voice took a more serious turn and he turned to look at her.

"I know that this is on me to make this right. I just don't know how"

At that moment, he did the one thing that he felt he could do. He pulled her close. He laid back and she snuggled beside him. His arm held her close. Her head laid on his chest and his hand calmly played with her hair. They just laid there not saying anything. Unsure if their physical closeness broke any unspoken rule or not. It didn't matter though because it felt so damn good. It felt like healing.

As Deeks broke his thoughts, he realized the amazing sight he had before him. As he looked down, there were was the most beautiful woman he has ever had the pleasure of platonically/unplatonically laying next to. He couldn't help ruin the tenderness of the moment.

"Soo uhh about those..." gesturing down to her black lacey racey panties.

She laughed to herself rolling her eyes and covered his mouth without even looking at him

"Don't ruin it"

She grabbed the blanket and covered them. She laid on top of him thinking about what Monica had said to her earlier. While Monica shared things with Max that she had never had with Deeks. The real thing felt pretty damn good.

They just laid there comfortable with one another and drifted off to sleep. No more questions were asked, no more boundaries were pushed, and it was enough for now.

-The end

Hope you guys liked it. Just a silly one shot. Tumblr: whenaheartshipsitships Twitter: callenspants


End file.
